The Unheard Cries
by priyanka09
Summary: A story based on two childhood best friends Ranveer & Ishani & their love saga.


**The Unheard Cries**

 **(Author's note** : This is my first fanfiction that I'm posting on a public platform on my favourite couple Ishveer from the serial Meri aashiqui tumse hi .I am dedicating this to my friends Jigyasa (Elvish hobit)  & Rashida(Lady Meringue) who have inspired me to write love stories. -XD )

It was dark, too dark for anything to be seen. There was no way light could pass through that perfectly closed four walled space. She sat alone on the bed, her knees close to her chest, and her arms hugging her closely, while her mind swirled in her own ocean of thoughts.

"He is leaving tomorrow. He is leaving forever," she whispered to herself whilst her stomach clenched in pain. She felt her heart getting heavier under the weight of her own drastic feelings.

It was strange; she could not decipher why such feelings encompassed her tonight.

In these two years her equation with Ranveer had changed quite a lot since his re-entry in her messy life. He came to her as a savior when she was going through the most difficult phase of her life, fighting against all the odds all alone in rebuilding the Parekh Group of Industries. Her company was at all time low, along with the broken engagement with Chirag. She was devastated. She had no one by her side to support or calm her down. She was alone; the pain in her heart being her only companion that reminded her she was alive. She lived in London, all alone and far from her family and relatives until Ranveer entered in her life once again.

She vividly remembered the day when she first saw him after all these years in a meeting. She was shocked to see him again and an uncertain feeling struck her mind. "Why has he come again? What more is left?" But then again with time everything changed. Her company again got back to its position in the market giving tough competition to other leading ones. Gradually life became smoother than before. She had almost overcome from her heartbreak and learnt to live on her own, thanks to Ranveer. But soon enough she realized the truth of what happened years ago which had tainted their friendship and forced Ranveer's family to move away from the Parekh Mansion. At first, she was stunned to learn Ranveer's innocence and the feeling of guilt made her restless. Despite his several attempts to convince her that she was not guilty at all, she could not forgive herself completely yet. However, she felt relieved to find his company once again. They had become friends again, although that was not the same friendship as five years back, but they were friends nonetheless.

Everything seemed simple and positive until yesterday when Ranveer mentioned to her that he was going back, perhaps forever this time. She could not muster any courage to ask him the reason of his departure and simply stayed silent, for she knew he had his own life and his parents to look after. Why would he stay back for her after all she had done to him years ago? He had already done more than enough for her.

The flight would be leaving in a few minutes and the passengers were already requested to board the plane.

Ishani stared out through the glossy glass panes of Heathrow airport's meeting hall. The flight in which Ranveer would be leaving in a few minutes was right there. She sighed and turned back only to find Ranveer staring at her intently. She did not speak anything but chose to fake a small teary smile.

Neither of them spoke for a while as the hour of goodbye drew nearer. The hustle and bustle of the airport terminal seemed to fade away as there was only silence she could sense while looking at him deeply. After a while, breaking the awkward silence he finally spoke. "So, bye". She just smiled and he turned around to leave, her face bathed with tears.

Tears trickled down her cheeks making his view vaguely visible to her. She stood there stand still looking at the fading image of Ranveer. Deep in her heart she could hear a voice screaming, as if telling her to do something, to tell him not to leave. She did not know why but her heart choked with suffocating feelings. The feeling that was completely alien to her. He turned back for once to see her and waved the final good bye from a distance, his own eyes radiating a pain she herself felt so intimately. She felt a strong urge to go to him and stop him from leaving right away. But her limbs did not budge nor her inner screams could reach him. She felt helpless, falling prey to the famous wrestling of her heart and mind.

She could hear a voice saying, "Only once if you could stop." She felt restless. She tried to block her ears by her hands. But the voice got even louder with time. By now, she had realized this was her inner self, urging her to do the needful. She shut her eyes to ignore the bubbling urge in her which was growing stronger and stronger with every passing second.

"NO…." She yelped as if waking abruptly from a dream. She couldn't resist her feelings anymore and her feet ran towards the gateway through which he had just left. But to her utmost surprise, she found no trace of him anywhere near her sight. In fact, the scene which she saw shook the breath out of her. She saw the flight in which Ranveer had to leave taking off. Her feet halted midway, making her unbalanced and her gaze fixed at the flight taking off. She was petrified.

She didn't know when her knees buckled beneath her and she collapsed on the floor on her knees. She let out a loud cry, oblivious to the strange gazes of the strangers and started mourning at the highest pitch that very moment.

But it was late now. Too late. He was gone. Gone forever and far away from her.


End file.
